monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Terragrigia Panic
The Terragrigia Panic was a horrendous bioterrorist attack that took place in the Resident Evil universe. The event is revealed and explained in the game Resident Evil Revelations. History Sometime in 2004, the terrorist group Il Veltro launched a series of UAVs from the repurposed cruise liner Queen Zenobia (and possibly its sister ship, the Queen Semiramis). Armed with the T-Abyss virus and large numbers of Hunter B.O.W.s, they launched an attack on Terragrigia, an aquapolis - the first of its kind - located in the Mediterranean Sea. The devastating panic led to the Federal Bioterrorism Commission being called in. Five days into the mission, it became evident to Veltro that they had been set up by Morgan Lansdale, the director of the FBC. Lansdale had staged the entire incident, all as a means of increasing his own power and influence. The T-Abyss virus was released on both the Zenobia and Semiramis, infecting and transforming much of the crew into monsters, the rest of whom being eaten. The communications officer of the Zenobia lasted another four days before turning into a Scagdead, transforming long after his comrades. Veltro was now gone. Another two weeks later, the "Terragrigia Panic" was still going on. Publicly, the FBC was operating, with assistance and overwatch by the Federation of Pharmaceutical Companies's Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance as part of an armed anti-bioterror campaign within Terragrigia against Veltro and the Hunters. After three weeks of warfare against the B.O.W.s, Lansdale ordered the FBC to pull out. As they were necessary for the BSAA's continued presence in the city, they were forced to evacuate, too. It was at this point that the commandeers of the Queen Dido turned against Lansdale, understanding his role in the attacks. Unfortunately, they failed to expose him - Lansdale activated the self-destruct system. The ship sank straight to the bottom of the Mediterranean. Seeing no more reason to be in the city, Lansdale had the Regia Solis, a parabolic reflector satellite working as part of the city's solar power array, reprogrammed. The dish was now set to reflect the maximum amount of light it could do, sending high-energy ultraviolet radiation (among other components of the EM spectrum) vertically to the surface. With less atmosphere to refract the light when heading straight down, a significant portion of the rays made it to the surface; the collective energy was so great that the city's support structure began to sublime, before collapsing altogether. Clive R. O'Brian, director of the BSAA, was angered by Lansdale's act; in doing so he destroyed potential evidence that could be used to prevent another such tragedy; in reality, Lansdale was removing evidence implicating himself in the incident. While many lives of the task force servicemen and women were saved, O'Brian warned Lansdale that groups like Veltro would return, and perhaps even multiply. The mission was otherwise a success: the city was sterilized and Veltro, themselves were wiped out. To guarantee that evidence wouldn't leak, particularly regarding the Globsters escaping from the Dido, the FBC raised an exclusion zone around the wreckage of the city, forbidding anyone from travelling there. Creatures The following creatures were involved in the Terragrigia Panic. * MA-121 Hunter "α" - Reptilian-humanoid B.O.W. created using the T-virus. Originally developed by Umbrella, these creatures have continued to be used even after the corporation's downfall. Il Veltro either acquired their Hunter specimens on the black market or at least the equipment and materials to produce the creatures themselves. * Ooze '- Zombie-like victims of the T-Abyss virus. Most of Veltro's own members were turned into these monsters when the virus was leaked aboard their commandeered vessels. * 'Globster - Amorphous creatures that used to be human beings. Many of the Queen Dido's crew were turned into these beasts after their ship was sunk. * Scagdead - Bloated mutant that carries an organic buzzsaw on one arm. Category:Monster History Category:Resident Evil